Save Your Heart
by maroonballoon
Summary: The death of a seventeen year old boy leads Andy to open up about his past. Multi-chapter. Tons of Shandy fluff and a few angsty conversations.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Your Heart**

I plan on making this a multi-chapter fic. Please tell me what you think :)

 _I don't own anything._ _Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

* * *

Save your heart  
For someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Torn apart  
Never getting what you've been crying for  
It's always the same

- _Save Your Heart_

 _Mayday Parade_

* * *

 ** _"Love Sharon"_** I read at the bottom of the post it.

I looked over to the resting body on the other side of the bed. The light coming from my bedside table served as the only source of light. There was not a lot you could see. However, I could perfectly see her. I could perfectly see how strategically draped her hair was on the neat white pillow. Her delicate lips formed a thin pink line hidden by the darkness. Although, I can still remember the infectious curve it formed when she came home last night. Her petite features and remarkable legs were covered by the comfortable grey comforter. She looked tired, and beautiful, and amazing and perfect. Even under the darkness, I can feel her illuminating charm. A subtle curve slowly forming on my lips. I want more mornings like this. I want to wake up beside her every morning. I reached out to her warm body to brush the auburn hair covering her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, another vibration crept on the bedside table. I redirect my attention to the source of the sound. I grab the cellphone and stared at the familiar number.

"Flynn" I whispered. I stand up to get the shoes she threw to the opposite side of the room. I can feel the person on the other line frowning upon my hello.

"Ye Gods! Flynn?!"

I groaned; suddenly, realising I picked up Sharon's phone.

"Shhh" Sharon suddenly shifted to her other side. Now facing away from me.

"Listen. Sharon is pretty tired. She went out with Gavin last night, and I figured I shouldn't wake her unless we needed her."

"Well time to wake her up!"

"What? I thought you said that-"

Sharon wrinkled her nose at the noise being made.

"Hang on." I added.

"What?" Provenza yelled.

She lazily sat up. Eyes still closed. She turned the lights on, and stretched her hand out for her phone.

"It's Provenza" I said with an eye roll as I handed her the phone.

"Yes Lieutenant?" She said in her Darth Raydor tone. It still amazes me how I'm dating the woman I used to call the Wicked Witch.

"Captain"

"Murder?" She sheepishly asks. "What do we have?" I walked over to her side of the bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"Thank you" She mouthed.

I already know where the murder had taken place, so I figured I better make myself useful. She would want us to get there as soon as possible. I went off to Sharon's dresser to get the outfit she planned on wearing today.

It doesn't surprise me that Sharon Raydor sets her clothes out a night before. Although, the process of how she picks them still surprises me. I guess she's just full of surprises.

"I'll be right there" I heard her say. By the time I turned around, she had already hung up on my partner. She was now focused on grabbing the things she would need. I know she would want to take a quick shower. She was too tired last night to do her usual nightly routine.

Traces from her night out still evident. She was wearing the black body con dress. Her curves and fit body were impressively captured by the tight dress. There were also traces of make up on her face. However, they were smudged now. I slowly walked up behind her and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Good morning Beautiful" I whispered.

"Good morning" She takes a deep breath. I gave her an understanding smile.

No one likes being woken up at ungodly hours to go to a crime scene; more so, if the the victim is a seventeen year old boy.

I handed her the navy blue dress she planned on wearing today and the baby pink towel she uses to dry her hair. "Go! We're going to be late. I'll make us coffee while you get dressed" I kissed her forehead as she gives me a quick hug.

"Thank you Andy."

I nod as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Oh and Andy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad I stayed too." She smiles, and I feel my heart flutter.

 _That woman._

I revaluate the bedroom to see if I forgot anything, and a little pink ball caught my attention. I grabbed the crumpled post it that missed the trash can by mere millimetres. I opened it and re-read the contents. I must have read this note a million times since I got it last night. I probably memorise what it says.

I went out with Gavin. It was a last minute thing.

He ambushed me. I couldn't say no.

I'm sorry. I knew that I promised you a relaxing evening.

I'll make it up to you.

 **Love Sharon**

P.S. You better be here when I get back

The note was on the table when I got to her apartment. No one was answering the bell, so I decided on using the key she gave me to let myself in.

"Andy!" I heard her call out; snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Can you please place the coffee on the travel mugs? We're running late, and I don't want anyone to get any wrong ideas."

I giggled. "Sure Sweetheart."

I throw the post it to the trash can. This time the note make it in the spherical metal bin.

Today will be a long day. However, I don't mind as long as I get to go home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Your Heart**

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm glad you like it. I plan on making this a multi-chapter story, maybe 5 or 6 chapters. I'm not sure yet.

 _I don't own anything. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

* * *

Save your heart  
For someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Torn apart  
Never getting what you've been crying for  
It's always the same

- _Save Your Heart_

 _Mayday Parade_

* * *

"Andy?" I heard a barely audible voice say. I searched for the source of this voice, but had no luck. Maybe I was just imagining it. I shrugged and went back to pouring the coffee into travel mugs.

Suddenly footsteps were heard. They were heavy. It almost seemed like the source dragged his feet on the wooden floor. It obviously didn't resemble the ones Sharon makes. Hers are light, almost like a ghost's. Her footsteps are like ones you hear in a dance studio. They sound calculated and almost mute. Maybe its because she has gotten used to sneaking in the wee hours of the night.

"Andy?" The voice repeated causing me to jump and spill some coffee on the kitchen sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Its just that-"

"It's fine Rusty. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Oh no!" His eyes got wider and his cheeks slowly turning into a unique shade of pink. "I wasn't sleeping." His confidence and cocky exterior now fading. He rubbed the back of his neck and stopped himself from saying more.

"Oh" I nodded. "Does Sharon know?" As a man, I understood what his body language was saying.

"No" He accidentally said too loudly. "She doesn't." He whispered. "I thought she was going to be out all night."

I smiled as Rusty took a seat on the chair beside the counter. I leaned back to seem more relaxed. I thought that Rusty would be more comfortable talking about it if I looked approachable.

"I even called Gavin to make sure she was out" Theory proven.

"Ah." Now, I understand why Gavin, out of the blue, kept insisting last night. He was just trying to help Rusty.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was just getting some water." He stood up.

"Oh okay" I nodded again. "Does Gus want anything?"

"No. He's okay."

"I can make another pot of coffee if you want. You guys must be tired." I grinned. Rusty groaned. He awkwardly stood up from where he was sitting then went straight to the cupboard to grab a glass. "Please don't tell mom." He whispered casually.

"I won't." I turned around to look at him. He was pouring water to his glass. "I'll make sure she doesn't go in your room to say goodbye." I offered a gentle smile. One that he quickly returned.

"Thank you Andy"

"Anytime Kid"

He placed the glass on the sink and started to walk back to his room.

"Uhh Rusty?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm covering for you now, but maybe you should still talk to her-" Rusty opened his mouth to say something. However, I raised my hand to let him know I'm still talking. He bit his bottom lip to let me finish. "When you're ready, of course. You know how upset she gets when you keep secrets from her, so I suggest you tell her sooner rather than later."

Rusty nodded. "I will tell her. Just not now."

"Okay." I smiled. "I'll make sure she doesn't go to your room."

"I appreciate it."

We heard a loud click. Rusty's eyes got bigger and his mouth formed a perfect circle. He looked mortified. The click came from Sharon's bathroom door. It was the sound of the lock being turned. Rusty stared at me then sprinted to his room.

I smiled. I remembered how I used to be like that. Growing up, you feel the need to hide your significant other from your parents. Maybe its the fear of disapproval or an unnecessary talk about sex or love or STD's, but then that rarely happens. Parents trust their children to make those decisions. I doubt Sharon will react that way. She'd be shocked, but after it sinks in she'll be okay. She likes Gus. Also, she knows Rusty is responsible enough when it comes to those situations.

"Honey?" Sharon emerges out of her bedroom. The wavy hair I saw earlier, now washed and brushed in a perfect neat way that barely touched her collar bones. Her smudged mascara, now beautifully done and complimenting her light eyeshadow. She was beautiful and professional. I walked towards her and gently placed my hand on her chin. I tilted her head towards mine. I slowly leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Her lips started forming a familiar curve. She was smiling.

"Good morning" She said as I slowly pulled back.

"Good morning"

"I wish we didn't have to leave" I groaned

"Well we don't have a choice now. You picked up the phone." I rolled my eyes. "You could've ignored it and called in sick when we woke up at a decent hour." I slid my hands up and down her sides.

"You know I can't do that. My boss is tough. She loves the rules too much."

"Is that so?" She replied flirtatiously.

"Yeah. On the plus side though, she has great legs." I winked.

She rolled her eyes and slapped my chest. "We have to go or else we'll be late. You get the coffee. I'll grab the keys."

"Sure"

I grab the coffee mugs from the counter and met her at the door. I was about to close the door when she gasped.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye to Rusty." She reopened the door.

"Sharon we need to go." I looked at my watch.

"But-" She glanced at her watch.

"You can text him on the way there." I closed the door.

"We can take my car. I'll drive" We walk towards the elevators.

"Andy-" She pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Sharon it would be quicker if we rode one."

Ding. The elevator door opens. We get in.

"But what would the team think?" She said as she grabbed her coffee from me. I pressed the button that would lead us to the parking lot.

"They already know Sharon. What's the point of acting like we didn't come from your apartment?" The elevator was now only a floor above the desired floor.

"But it would be inconvenient-" The elevator stopped at our floor.

I turned to her and the elevator doors opened. She stepped out first. I quickly followed. She started looking for keys in her bag. I stepped closer to her. I placed my left hand on her hip and leaned closer. I could feel her breathe on my neck.

"If we use my car, you would have a great excuse for me to go home with you."

I stepped back and walked towards my car.

Sharon silently followed.


End file.
